


Management Problems...

by Tokor_Tokor



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: F/F, Raelle is tired of the brunette's shenanigans, Scylla just wants attention, The landlord and tenant AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokor_Tokor/pseuds/Tokor_Tokor
Summary: Dear Residents.Due to the actions of a specific tenant, we have been forced to update our community rules. Please find the new regulations below:1. No trash bags placed outside your door2. No loud music after 10pm3. No yodeling at any time4. Do not feed the squirrels nachos5. Do not change the sign in the Fitness Center so it reads 'Fatness Center'6. Do not pull out Yu-Gi-Oh cards and threaten to send residents to "The Shadow Realm"7. Do not climb other people's balconies while drunkenly yelling, "I AM SPIDER-MAN"8. NO ZIPLINES9. Do not place rent checks in a bear trap outside of rental office10. Do not make rent checks out to "You Greedy Motherf*****s11. DO NOT YELL AT THE MOON12. Do not enter the laundry room in a luchador mask and attempt to wrestle other residents13. No trick-or-treating unless you are a kid and it's Halloween14. Do not yell "Order Up!" and throw hotdogs at people as they walk past your window15. Do not attach basketball hoops above resident doors, knock, and then "dunk on them" when they answerMoving forward, failure to abide by these rules will be grounds for eviction...
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Management Problems...

Raelle could not believe the nerve of Scylla. That girl was a menace and she was tired of trying to wrangle with her to behave. 

It had started out simple. Just a few trash bags left outside. Then it evolved into a big fucking problem. Heck, the police had been involved this time.

As the manager and owner of the building it was her job to maintain it and make sure the residents were happy. She took pride in it and actually enjoyed her walk of life. But ever since Scylla came into their community, Raelle has found herself wishing she had joined the army instead. 'Cause even that would be better than the mess she has to deal with right now.

She had actually developed a little bit of a crush on the brunette. Scylla was pretty and Raelle was, well, too gay. So she forgave all of her misdemeanors till date. But this… this was taking it too far. The building has been in her family for three generations, and the police had never been called before. Until now.

After dealing with the cops she makes a beeline towards Scylla's apartment, knowing that they let her go with a warning. First offense and all.   
Pure fury fueling her, Raelle knocks hard at the door. It opens with a click to Scylla's surprised face.

Raelle doesn't know what overcomes her but she barges in. Scylla shuts the door behind her with a muttered, "Come on in."

It's a nice enough living room, but Raelle can't seem to focus on that. She cannot focus on anything right now. Trying, and failing, to gather her thoughts her eyes land on Scylla. Raelle fumes and starts pacing the length of the floor to keep from strangling the girl in front of her.

Scylla folds her hands across her chest.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?"   
She drawls, leaning on the door.

"Why? Why are you doing all of this?!?! Do you enjoy making my life a living hell?! Just why?!!?!"  
Raelle cannot take it anymore. Weeks of pent up tension and now the dam had burst.

Scylla looks surprised at the question. Like she never thought she would get asked that. Then she collects herself and replies smoothly.  
"I wanted you to notice me."

Of all the explanations in the world, this one was definitely not what she was expecting. The 'notice me, senpai' meme was plaguing her head, but Raelle somehow got rid of those thoughts and asked, "What?!"

"You would have never given me a second thought otherwise."  
Scylla shrugged simply.

"Again. What?"  
Raelle queried like the most intelligent person ever.

"I want to take you out. On a date. Romantic stylez."  
Scylla explained.

"So, you threw eggs at my building 'cause you want to go out with me?!"  
Raelle questions, incredulous.

"Yes."  
Scylla replied.

Raelle can't deny it. She is speechless right now. Scylla then closes the distance between them. Her hand shuts the blonde's open mouth and then she proceeds to kiss her. It's a gentle peck. Barely there. But it ignites something within Raelle. 

The next thing she knows they are kissing again. The rest is a blur of shedding too many clothes and experiencing bouts of pleasure over and over again. 

And as she lies with Scylla now, their legs tangled up together and giggling over nothing, Raelle can't help but burst with happiness.

*

One year later…

"Come back to bed!"  
Scylla says, whining just a little. 

"In a minute!"   
Raelle exclaims from her place in front of the computer.

"What are you doing anyway?"  
The brunette asks, lifting her head and placing it on her hand to peer at Raelle.

"You will see!"

Her interest piqued now, Scylla gets up from the bed and makes her way to Raelle. When she sees what's on the screen, she cannot help but burst out laughing.

"Really?"  
Scylla lets out.

"Consider this our anniversary present. Do you like it?"  
Raelle asks, just a smidge shy.

"I love it! Let me show you how much I love it..."  
Scylla whispers in her ear then, continues down to her neck and starts peppering kisses there.

Realle is not one to deny her lady anything so she easily gives in. They spend the rest of the day being busier than bunnies, as the computer lies forgotten while showcasing the following words-

Dear Residents.

Due to the actions of a specific tenant, we have been forced to update our community rules. Please find the new regulations below:

1\. No trash bags placed outside your door

2\. No loud music after 10pm

3\. No yodeling at any time

4\. Do not feed the squirrels nachos

5\. Do not change the sign in the Fitness Center so it reads 'Fatness Center'

6\. Do not pull out Yu-Gi-Oh cards and threaten to send residents to "The Shadow Realm"

7\. Do not climb other people's balconies while drunkenly yelling, "I AM SPIDER-MAN"

8\. NO ZIPLINES

9\. Do not place rent checks in a bear trap outside of rental office

10\. Do not make rent checks out to "You Greedy Motherf*****s

11\. DO NOT YELL AT THE MOON

12\. Do not enter the laundry room in a luchador mask and attempt to wrestle other residents

13\. No trick-or-treating unless you are a kid and it's Halloween

14\. Do not yell "Order Up!" and throw hotdogs at people as they walk past your window 

15\. Do not attach basketball hoops above resident doors, knock, and then "dunk on them" when they answer

Moving forward, failure to abide by these rules will be grounds for eviction.

Thank You,  
Management


End file.
